


Headache

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Perfume, Shopping, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non sapeva se a dargli quell’emicrania pungente fosse davvero il profumo.Probabilmente, quello che lo confondeva a tal punto da starne male, era proprio Kei.Cosa non si sopportava, per amore.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Headache

**_ \- Headache - _ **

Kei girava fra gli scaffali, armato di cartoncini e un’aria quasi sognante, mentre continuava a spruzzare profumi su di essi e annusarli concentrato, come se quella sola prova fosse qualcosa di fondamentale.

Poi si voltava verso Daiki e gli metteva il cartoncino sotto il naso, spingendolo a sentire a sua volta il profumo, senza dargli possibilità di scampo.

Era da quasi un’ora che erano dentro quella profumeria, e Daiki cominciava davvero a non poterne più.

Non gli piacevano particolarmente i profumi, però non gli avevano mai dato eccessivamente fastidio.

Li portava anche se si trattava di metterne poco, o non gli causava comunque problemi sentirli indosso a qualcun altro.

Ma quello era decisamente troppo.

A meno di venti minuti da che erano entrati, aveva già cominciato a sentire le prime avvisaglie dell’emicrania, e in quel preciso momento gli sembrava davvero che la testa fosse sul punto di esplodere da un momento all’altro.

Aveva provato più volte a chiedere a Kei se avesse deciso, o a indirizzarlo verso un profumo piuttosto che un altro, ma il più grande pareva non volersi decidere mai.

“Kei...” gli mormorò ad un certo punto, storcendo la bocca, mentre l’altro continuava a provare i profumi più disparati.

“Che cosa c’è, Dai-chan?” domandò, voltandosi verso di lui con le sopracciglia alzate. “Stai bene?” chiese poi, probabilmente vedendolo pallido.

“No, non mi sento troppo bene... credo che sia colpa del troppo profumo, ho davvero mal di testa... ti dispiace se esco?” chiese, storcendo il naso.

Inoo scrollò le spalle, affatto preoccupato.

Si diresse poi verso uno degli scaffali e afferrò con aria decisa la confezione di uno dei primi profumi che aveva provato, dirigendosi verso la cassa.

“Tu comincia ad andare, se stai poco bene. Io pago questo e ti raggiungo.”

“Tu... avevi già deciso quale volevi?” Daiki aveva gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione quasi sconvolta.

“Oh sì. Mi stavo solo divertendo a provare anche gli altri, ma era questo che volevo.” fu la risposta del fidanzato, data con un sorriso, prima di portare il profumo alla cassa.

Arioka rimase immobile per qualche secondo.

Ora, era davvero combattuto.

Non sapeva se a dargli quell’emicrania pungente fosse davvero il profumo.

Probabilmente, quello che lo confondeva a tal punto da starne male, era proprio Kei.

Cosa non si sopportava, per amore.


End file.
